Pirate
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: There were many rooms that were off limits to America in England's house, one being filled with portraits and photos. While England is out, America decides to sneak into the room. What does he find? And how does England react? US/UK in the end


There were many rooms in England's house that were off-limits to guests. Said rooms are his bedroom, his office, his second office (it was used for his magical practices), and the Memory Room. When America asked what the Memory Room was, England answered that it was just a room filled with some old photos and portraits from his past. Now when you tell someone like America that a room is off-limits because of what it contains, you're only making the situation worse. America was almost _burning_ with curiosity about the room. Did it contain embarrassing memorable photos? Some silly and ridiculous shots of England? The possibilities were endless. He had to see for himself.

"England, can I come over today?"

"Sorry, but I'll be out from noon to about 7 p.m. The Queen is holding a meeting about this bloody economy crisis that is going on," the Brit replied, sighing heavily. He really didn't like meetings, especially ones with his government and the Queen. It was absolutely boring without his fellow nations around to make things interesting.

"Oh, really? That sucks, but okay!"

"Bloody git! Shut up!"

The fact that England would be gone for such a long period of time only opened a large window of opportunity for America.

Later that day, when England was gone, America arrived at the house. He knew where England hid the spare key, so that meant no finding a way to break in without causing any damage. The nation knew where the key was because once England lost his main key, and so he asked America to grab the spare from under the planter. There it was, the silver key. "He didn't even change the hiding spot," America chuckled as he entered the house. England's house never changed its appearance, not since the first World War. The only change was probably the TV and the laptop that was still lying on the coffee table. America hurried up the stairs to where most of the 'forbidden' rooms where. The nosy nations also peeked into the offices and the bedroom, but still hurried to the Memory Room.

There it was.

America opened the door slowly, as if someone might be lurking on the other side. He found the rooms was filled with portraits and maps, and even some letters that were framed. This was what he came to see? He was expecting some photos of England from the time when Rock music first came out, knowing full well that his former mentor was a musician in that genre. America leisurely walked around the room, observing each item. There were portraits of past rulers as well. "Damn, this is boring! I might as well leave before I die of b--." He couldn't even finish his sentence as he turned to the next portrait. His blue eyes were glued to it, and his mouth was slightly parted in surprise.

It was England from his pirate days.

America knew that pirates originated from around the English area, and that one of England's queens hired and used pirates to attack and steal from other nation's ships. But England himself was a pirate as well? _Well, I'm sure Canada mentioned something about it actually. I guess I wasn't listening..._ But the portrait was breath taking.

The portrait was slightly angled to the left, partly capturing him from a side. It was from the ribs up. England was wearing a red coat with golden buttons, black trim at the cuffs and his collar. The collar covered most of his neck, but allowed a gap to reveal a bit of white from his undershirt. His hat was black leather, slightly damaged from fights and the sea water. But what he wore wasn't what was compelling America to stare, it was his entire expression. His arms were crossed in a way that said he was a cocky kind of person. Those emerald green eyes were slightly darkened in shade by the hat, narrowed and glazed over in arrogance. England's smirk, however, was what sealed the entire thing together. His lips were curled back into an arrogant and haughty smirk, giving him this mysterious and chilling appearance. America hardly recognized him, except for that recognizable messy blonde hair and his eyebrows.

America just could not tear his eyes away.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, you bugger!?" England shouted angrily. America turned in surprise. "I..I thought y-you were...." England frowned. "So you came in here when I was gone without my permission, purposely? Why? You better tell me before I kick your ass all the way back to your land." America didn't need to ask, because he knew England would live up to that statement for _sure._ "I was just curious about this room! Ahaha~!" Nervously laughing, America began inching away from the angry Brit. "So you entered my house just to snoop around?! You little wanker, I should beat the bloody hell out of you right now! Fuck, I really _**will**_!"

"I couldn't help it! Your portrait was....."

England stopped swearing murder and blinked in surprise. "Eh?"

"Nothing! Ahaha~! I'm going to leave!" America tried to run, but England grabbed him by his bomber jacket. The younger nation saw a small smirk plastered on England's face. "You were staring at my pirate portrait, weren't you? Admit it, you were!"

England's smirk grew wider as America turned beet red. "I...I didn't! Why would I look at a portrait of you!?"

"So you _**were**_! Heh, I have to admit sometimes I even stare at the picture in surprise. I used to be so rebellious and violent..." England's eyes filled with a nostalgic look as he glanced at the pirate portrait. "Queen Elizabeth I decided to use pirates as a tool for stealing from other nations. They were government approved, of course. One day I decided to try and I found myself addicted to everything. And hell, I kicked the living daylights out of Spain's crappy little armada! Ahahaha!"

That smirk, that pirate smirk, formed on his face as he turned to America. "Bloody git, I think I'll spare you. After all, you weren't destroying anything or messing around. Just taking a look. But be warned, next time you'll have your ass kicked without mercy. Fucking idiot." America blinked in surprise. That must be the tone he used when he was a pirate. It was so...so dangerous sounding.

"I'll be leaving then, so I can leave an old geezer to his memories!"

"I'm not that old! In regular human years, there isn't much of a gap between our ages! I'm only head by a couple hundred years! Wanker!"

"Ahahaha!" America laughed as he tried to sneak away before pirate England took over again to beat him up. "Oh, and England?"

"Yes?"

"You....never mind! See you later!" America stammered, red faced. He turned and rushed out of the house, totally embarrassed. After all, England _knew_ he had been staring at the portrait. And England probably also knew America found him attractive in the portrait. A look that America could never achieve.

Back in England's house, England chuckled. "Well," he spoke to the mystical creatures present. "I'm glad you all informed me about America. Was he really blushing while staring?"

The creatures giggled. "Oh yes, almost like a tomato! And he had this kind of half-smile half-gape! He was definitely finding you attractive!" England smirked, that irresistible pirate smirk.

"Is that so? Well then, I suppose my days of pirating aren't _really _over yet. There is something else I'm going to steal and posses....ahahahaha......"

**xXx**

**Random short I thought of while watching Hetalia MADs on Youtube. I knew England was once a pirate, and I saw a video that showed him in his pirate outfit. I defined his facial expression exactly like the video. By the way, it was an America/England video! Hahaha! Anyways, England is kind of, shall we say, creepy near the end?**

**England: Shut up! What did you want me to say? Plunder and kill?**

**Me: .......no...... **

**England: Good! You bloody fangirls are so overdoing things with your fanfics! I reject this one!**

**Me: .......*cries***

**England: Uh....wait I mean.....is really isn't that bad! Um.....! Crap, don't cry!!! **


End file.
